


Erased

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Delusions, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between reality and illusion was a blur to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> I…don’t know. You can interpret this however you want, I’m still wondering what I was aiming for. orz

He woke up, opening his eyes slowly, and yawning loudly. As he sat up and stretched, he looked around the plain room and frowned thoughtfully to himself. Something was off, and he could not figure out what it was. As he sat on his bed sleepily, it dawned on him what was wrong with this room.

“Where is he?” YoungSaeng crawled to the edge of his bed, leaning over slightly to check, but all he saw was the bare wooden floor. He frowned again, and jumping off the bed carelessly, he reached for a hat before dashing out of the room. The sound of his loud footsteps on the hard floor alerted the other members of his arrival.

He slowed to a halt when he reached the kitchen. His head was turning slowly to look at each member sitting at the dining table, and he silently counted each one of them to himself. He just couldn’t keep the frown from creeping back onto his face again.

“Where is he?”

The other members looked at each other, confusion was evident on all of their faces. After an awkward pause, HyungJun spoke up hesitantly, “Who are you looking for, YoungSaeng? We’re all here right now.”

“No, no, _he_ should be here,” YoungSaeng insisted, his eyes were darting around the room wildly.

“Who?” KyuJong looked at him oddly before turning to the other two members for clarification, but the only reaction he received from them were simple shrugs. KyuJong walked over to YoungSaeng slowly, his eyes were full of concern for the older boy.

YoungSaeng looked at him peculiarly before stating bluntly, “HyunJoong. Now, _where_ is he?”

He was met by confused faces again.

This time it was Jungmin who spoke up, “Who’s that?”

YoungSaeng whirled at Jungmin. “That’s not funny, Jungmin! Come on, stopping joking around, and tell me where he’s at!”

Jungmin flinched at the outburst. He shook his head slowly as he responded, “That’s not what I meant. We don’t _know_ a HyunJoong.”

“What do you mean ‘don’t know’?” He demanded angrily. “He’s our leader! There are five of—”

“Leader?” HyungJun said softly to himself, interrupting YoungSaeng’s explosion. “Hyung, _you’re_ the leader, and there have always been four of us.”

“No, no,” YoungSaeng’s eyes were wild as he looked at the serious and worried faces staring back at him. “This is not funny, you guys.”

His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and he felt like he would collapse any moment now. He slowly backed out of the kitchen, and suddenly ran down the hallway and opened all doors, screaming nonstop for HyunJoong. He could hear the other members coming to check on him, but he kept on tearing the rooms apart, tossing assorted items over his shoulders violently.

By the time KyuJong and Jungmin had restrained him, he was sobbing furiously. “Not funny, not funny,” he kept on crying and thrashing furiously against the two younger boys. “If this is a joke, you are all so fucked up!”

“We’re not joking, there are _no_ HyunJoong here,” KyuJong whispered softly, tightening his hold on YoungSaeng.

He kept on flailing for several more minutes before he finally collapsed from exhaustion. While he panted heavily, he could feel all three boys lifting him up and carrying him back to his bedroom. As he felt his body making contact with the soft mattress, he could hear their worried hushed voices all around him.

He couldn’t open his eyes. He was so tired. Why was he so tired? Was he still dreaming? This had to be a dream, right? It had to be a horrible, twisted, and cruel dream. There could be no other explanation for what he had experienced earlier.

“HyunJoong,” he murmured softly, his arm was extended up, almost as if it was hoping to grasp something.

“This is getting worse,” he heard Jungmin whispering.

“I know he’s stressed out, but what could possibly make him believe there was another member?” HyungJun sounded worried.

Was he wrong? Were there really only four of them? But that couldn’t be, it doesn’t seem right. He didn’t imagine another person, did he?

“Should I call a doctor?” It sounded like KyuJong was heading for the door.

“HyunJoong,” he couldn’t stop saying that name, the name of the person that apparently didn’t exist.

“I think we need a different kind of doctor,” Jungmin concluded, his hand was resting over YoungSaeng’s forehead gently. He could feel Jungmin carefully removing his hat, and patting his head soothingly before pulling up the cover. “He doesn’t have a fever, and he’s not _that_ sleep-deprived.”

“Let’s just let him sleep,” KyuJong said softly as he quietly ushered the other two out of the room. Before he closed the door, he glanced at YoungSaeng’s resting form nervously for a moment, before he finally turned away, and let the door quietly shut.

As YoungSaeng lay in the bed, he tossed and turned, whimpering softly to himself. He shot up when he heard another voice in the room.

“Good morning.”

He looked at the person in front of him warily. “H-HyunJoong?”

He received a nod and a brilliant smile. “How are you?”

“Why is everyone telling me you’re not real?”

HyunJoong looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling again. “Because I’m not real to them.”

YoungSaeng crawled closer to the man sitting in front of him, his arm was extended outward to touch, but when his hand went through HyunJoong’s chest he recoiled instantly and stared at the transparent form in front of him. He looked up at HyunJoong’s sad smile. “I told you, I’m not real.”

“H-how?”

He shrugged as an answer. “You created me.”

YoungSaeng sat back, he could feel his body trembling again as he covered his mouth with both hands to suppress a cry. He shook his head furiously, almost as if he expected that action would wake him up, but he slowly realized that he was not dreaming.

Teardrops landed on his hands quietly as he continued to stare at the figure before him. “A-Am I crazy?”

There was a deafening silence that followed that question.

HyunJoong then crawled closer to YoungSaeng, and wrapped his arms across YoungSaeng’s shoulders. Even though he couldn’t see YoungSaeng’s face, he could almost sense that the other boy’s heart sank when they both couldn’t feel the other person’s touch. He whispered softly, “Not to me.”

YoungSaeng backed up a little more to face the person he had been looking for so earnestly. He shivered faintly when he remembered that he _created_ this person in front of him, this person that was invisible to the entire world except to him.

_Crazy, crazy, crazy…_

The word was echoing hysterically in his head as he tried to snap himself out of this delusion. He never realized just how sick he felt until that moment when nothing made sense anymore. What was worse about this situation was when he heard this unreal person pleading softly and desolately to him, “Please don’t erase me.”


End file.
